Lies From Her
by Sakurai101
Summary: Kyrie has a secret that she has been keeping from Nero. It finally gets harder and harder for her to keep the truth from him when Nero begins to catch on to her lies. Everything goes from bad to worse when her most trusted friend betrays her. Soon the fate of the entire world will be in her hands and she'll have no choice but to fight. Will Kyrie be able to withstand this?


The morning sun shined through the opened windows of Nero's room, illuminating everything. The soft, creme colored curtains billowed in the calm wind the blew through the room. Nero rolled over in his bed, cuddling up to Kyrie, taking in her scent. She smelled so much like...alcohol and pizza? That was weird. This scent was something new to Nero. Kyrie usually smelled like flowers and perfume, not beer and food. This smelled nothing like Kyrie...now hat he thought about it, this didn't feel like Kyrie. She was soft and small, with well defined curves and an hourglass figure, not big and bulky with...leather skin? Nero opened his eyes and totally freaked. He let go off Dante as blood rushed to his face. He let out an aggravated scream and punched Dante into a wall with his Devil Bringer.

"What the fuck! Couldn't you see I was sleeping?" Dante pushed himself out the crater that was made on impact.

Nero threw the covers off him and grabbed Dante by the collar. "Couldn't you see that this isn't your room?" Dante smirked and peeled Nero's hands on him.

"Well excuse me for mistaking the signs. I thought you invited me." Dante pointed downwards making Nero looked down.

"FUCK!" Shielding his manhood, Nero quickly ran to throw on a pair of boxers and some jeans. Sitting back down on the bed, he wondered. If Dante was here, which he shouldn't be, then where was Kyrie. Nero was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of Dante's pants. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed covering his eyes with his hands.

"Going to take a shower." Dante said while stripping off the rest of his clothes and closing the bathroom door behind him.

"USE YOUR OWN GODDAMN BATHROOM!" He pulled out his Blue Rose and began shooting at the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

* * *

"Kyrie...Kyrie...Kyrie?"

"Oh, sorry Becca." Kyrie stood up and followed Becca down the halls of the Order.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be really out of it." Becca asked turning her head to look at her. Kyrie looked down at the ground. Kyrie has been feeling out of it lately. She really didn't know what it was but she had a pretty good idea. It was eating her up inside and she had no idea how long she could keep it in.

Becca and Kyrie halted outside of a large door. Kyrie pushed it open, saying her goodbye to Becca as she walked away. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the desk at the other end of the room. The man behind it looked up from the paper work he was doing. He set it aside and stood from his chair.

"Ah Kyrie. Welcome. I was beginning to think Becca got lost somewhere." Kyrie smiled and took a seat.

"I don't doubt that she did, Commander Oerin."

Oerin chuckled. "Now that you're here, I can give you your assignment. There's been a random surge of demons on the outskirts of the Fortuna and they've been popping up in large numbers. I need you to go and take care of them after dark, when there is hardly anyone around. Becca won't be accompanying you this time, however I have assigned two other knights for you." Oerin said giving her a briefing paper. "These demons already caused enough trouble and they need to be dealt with immediately. Can you do it?"

"Oerin...with all due respect, I don't feel comfortable with that. What if something goes wrong. They'll find out my secret and will probably turn into a big debacle."

"I'm sorry Kyrie but it was between you and Nero and since he's on leave for a few days that only leaves you. I would've had Becca either take your or go with you but she has an assignment that she'll be leaving for in 20 minutes time." Oerin tilted her chin up and gave her a soft small. "Don't worry Kyrie. I'm sure nothing will happen and if anything does, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're safe." With that he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her to give more reassurance.

Kyrie nodded and took her leave. Again...again she had to sneak out or lie to Nero because she couldn't possibly tell him the truth about her. Oerin, who had been one of Credo's best friends, had advised against telling Nero about the truth. He said that Nero might not take so it lightly and that just to be on the safe side we should keep on the down low unless someone's life depended on the truth. Kyrie let out a sad sigh. She hated to lie and keep things from Nero considering the fact that he had always been so honest and open with her. She shook her head and straightened her posture. She had to hold out until told otherwise. She was going to do her best...she had to. On that note, Kyrie ran all the way home with her strength renewed.

* * *

Stepping through the threshold of the house, Kyrie could here Nero yelling and Dante's laughter. She closed the door behind her and crept up the stairs. Once she was on the second floor she noticed her and Nero's bedroom door was open. She walked towards it with caution. She was afraid that whatever was going on, she'd get caught in the cross fire. Just as she was about to peep her head through the door her dresser came flying out, crashing into the wall and disintegrating into pieces upon impact. Kyrie's eye widened as she ran into the room.

"What the..." The room was a total mess. There were craters in the wall and floor, bullet holes everywhere you looked, and broken pieces of furniture that were clearly smashed to pieces. Nero looked up and see his girlfriend's shocked face. Paused in mid-punch, he tried to explain himself.

"K-Kyrie! I..it's not...well-" Nero was cut short when Dante punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into the ceiling, creating yet another crater. Dante jumped to his feet only to double over with laughter.

"That was hysterical. I've never seen you trip over your words like that." He laughed harder slapping his knee. "K-K-K-Kyrie!" He said mimicking Nero. Meanwhile, Nero fell out of the ceiling crater and stood up with a growl. He grabbed his Blue Rose and aimed it a Dante. He was about to pull the trigger when a loud creak sounded through the house. Everyone quieted done to listen for the sound again.

"The fuck was that?" Dante said as he stared up at the ceiling. The creaking sounded again and everyone looked at each other.

"Oh no..."

"...SHIT!"

"FUCK YOU DANTEEEEE!" The floor gave out and the trio fell out the room. They landed on the kitchen floor in a heap of broken floor pieces and each other. Dante stood up brushing off the dust and turned to the other two.

"So...who's paying for repairs." Nero yelled his head off and pulled the fridge out of it place. He threw it at Dante only to end up on the floor with a cry of pain. While Dante was having fun flying threw the walls, Kyrie ran over to Nero with concern. His face was scrunched up in pain with his teeth clenched. Kyrie could hear him mumbling something about the fridge and something being broken as well as his back. When she finally put the words together, Kyrie couldn't help but laugh. She kissed Nero on the cheek and continued to laugh at him while he continued to grumble at her.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" After the day's events, Kyrie had called for someone to repair the damages and scheduled an appropriate time for them to come. Afterwards she had tended to Nero's back as best she could even though it wasn't needed, seeing as to how Nero was still half demon and would end up healing in a few days time.

"No but thanks Kyrie." Nero turned his head to smile at her. He watched her set down a glass of water and a bottle of some painkillers. He took the pills and gulped the water down. Nero sighed when Kyrie changed the ice pack with a new one.

"Hey, I have to go and...run an errand." Kyrie lied. Nero cocked an eyebrow at her.

"At 9 o'clock at night. I don't even think anyone's open at this time, Kyrie."

"Oh...I'm...I'm not going to a store...I'm going to Becca's..." Kyrie lied again. She wished she was going to Becca's instead of here lying to Nero just so she could go on a mission. She added a smile just to make the lie look at a little more believable. She intertwined her hands with Nero's and knelt down next to him. " I promise I'll be careful. And I promise that if I don't leave her house before 11, I'll stay there till the morning and give you a call. Okay?" Nero sighed at her and uttered a low "fine". Kyrie thanked him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door.

Once she was at least a few minutes away, Kyrie slipped her mask on and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. She slipped on her finger-less, black gloves and put the hood of her cape on as she propelled herself off the ground and on to the roof. She ran on the rooftops disappearing and reappearing farther away from her home. She made to Fortuna Square where was to meet the Commander Oerin and her other two partners. She jumped off the roof and landed on the ledge of the fountain. Her comrades faced her as she stepped onto the ground and made their way over to them.

"Ah, Annika. Glad of you to join us." Oerin said. He handed Kyrie her katana and placed a hand on her shoulder, facing the other two knights of the Order. "Annika, meet Erik and Angelo."

Kyrie nodded to them as she strapped the sword to her back. Oerin pushed her towards them and waved the group off. He watched them until they disappeared from sight before walking away.


End file.
